Our excellent adventure in Pitch Black
by kermit333
Summary: kermit333 and SpoonGirl1 find themselves caught in the fantastical world of Pitch Black. How will they escape ? ( this is not a Mary Sue story. Yes, we think Riddick is hot, but we wrote this story because we are insane and incredibly hyper)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: we don't own the characters from Pitch Black. We're just using them for our own twisted purposes. 

A/N: This story is a collaboration between myself, kermit333 and my friend SpoonGirl1. We were really bored one day when working at SpoonGirl1's aunts daycare and so came up with the idea for this story. 

( I, SpoonGirl1 did not write this next part, although I am not against shamelessly promoting my own stories) 

Do check out SpoonGirl1's other stories, she's a really good writer. And mine as well, if you want to. I only have one other, which I'm not sure I'll finish unless I'm forced to ( SpoonGirl1 grins evil smile and chains kermit333 to her computer, denying her hot Spikeness and sugar until fic is done) 'cause I'm stuck at one part. 

Anywhoo, please review/give suggestions ( and don't be too offended by our usage of characters. Please keep in mind, we are insane and don't necessarily know what we are writing) 

Enjoy! 

===================================================================== 

One fine sunny day, SpoonGirl1 and kermit333 were sitting in SpoonGirl1's darkened basement, getting ready to watch one of their favorite movies of all time, _Pitch Black_. 

All the lights were off and they were enjoying themselves, drooling over how hot Vin Diesel was. 

Just as Johns found Riddick's bit in the sand, there was a blinding flash of light from the screen. 

kermit333 and SpoonGirl1 screamed as they were sucked into the tv. A few seconds later, the lights went out and everything was quiet again. 

===================================================================== 

THUMP 

Both girls hit the ground at the same time. 

kermit333 sat up to get a better look at their surroundings, but SpoonGirl1 remained where she was. 

After a few minutes, she stiil hadn't moved and kermit333 became worried. Nudging her, with the toe of her Doc Martens, she looked corcernedly at her friend. 

"SpoonGirl1, are you okay ?" 

SpoonGirl1 sat up and groaned, rubbing her butt. 

"Ouchy-bouchy," she said. "I think I broke my butt." 

Looking around with wide eyes, she turned to kermit333, who was the more sensible of the two and rubbed her eyes, as if she didn't know what she was seeing. 

"Where the heck are we ? Cause, this sure doesn't look like my basement." 

kermit333 shrugged. "Don't know." 

"Well, do we even know if we're on earth anymore ?" 

"Nope." 

SpoonGirl1 grinned. "You wanna go explore ?" 

kermit333 smiled an equally big smile. "Sure!" 

And off they skipped, on their merry way, through the desert sands. 

===================================================================== 

After a few minutes of skipping through the dunes, they came across the massive trench dug by the _Hunter Gratzner_. SpoonGirl1 kept skipping on, completely oblivious to the wreckage around them ( but then again, she had had too much sugar and caffeine before the movie), but kermit333 stopped and picked up a piece of twisted metal that bore the letters H-U-N-T-E-R G-R-A. 

"Hey, SpoonGirl1, look at this." 

SpoonGirl1 skipped happily over and looked quizzically at the metal, turning her head first one way, then another. 

"Isn't that the name of the ship in _Pitch Black _?" 

"Yeah, it is....." kermit333's words trailed off, as a slow realization hit her. "Wait-a-minute ! What if we're in the movie ?" 

SpoonGirl1 thought about it and grinned even more broadly. "That would be most excellent!" Her grin slipped off her face, as she realized the direness of the situation. "But, then we could die. I don't want to die!" 

She sat down on the edge of the trench and started sniffling. kermit333 sat down beside her and tried to cheer her up. 

"Well, think of how fun it'll be to see all the people. Besides we know what's going to happen and they don't." 

"But, it's so scary, when all the creatures are out!" 

"But, Riddick's in this movie. Remember how sexy he is ?" 

SpoonGirl1 nodded and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. 

"If we go find Riddick, would that make you feel better ?" 

She nodded again and stopped sniffling. 

"Okay, let's go find Riddick then." 

kermit333 pulled SpoonGirl1 to her feet and they continued on their slightly-less than merry way. 

===================================================================== 

After a while, SpoonGirl1 and kermit333 stopped skipping and started trudging slowly and tiredly along, as they had found nothing but rocks, sand and more sand. 

"Ok, I swear that is the exact same rock we passed like, two HOURS ago !" SpoonGirl1 yelled, getting really frusterated. 

"Um, of course, because rocks never look similar to other rocks. And it's only been like ten minutes." 

kermit333 shaded her eyes and looked around the barren landscape, to see if she could spot anything familiar. 

Suddenly, she stopped walking and smiled. 

Grabbing SpoonGirl1's arm, kermit333 began to skip off merrily again. 

Her grumbling rudely interrupted, SpoonGirl1 was about to let out an indignant yell, preferably in the form of a swear word, when she spotted what had made kermit333 so unexpectedly happy. 

"The Bone Yard! I never thought I'd be so happy to see dead things !" ===================================================================================== 

Riddick grinned evilly. This was pathetic. 

He had been right under their noses or rather, over their heads and they hadn't even notice him. 

This was going to be too easy. 

Finding a comfortable position, Riddick crouched behind the wall of bones that hid him from view and stayed completely still, watching, waiting. 

Finally, two voices came towards him. 

He recognized one as Johns, the blue-eyed devil and up to a little while ago, his keeper. From the sounds of it, Johns's companion was the woman, Carolyn. 

They stopped right in front of him and Carolyn slumped tiredly against the bones, mere centimeters away from the tip of his drawn shiv. 

He was so caught up in watching the two people in front of him, Riddick failed to notice the two girls, who had snuck up behind him and were smiling at him almost crazily. 

===================================================================================== 

Eventually, Carolyn and Johns left, but not before Riddick was able to snip of a piece of Carolyn's hair with his blade. 

Raising the hair to his nose, Riddick smelt it carefully, before tenderly blowing it into the wind. 

"Ok, that's just icky." 

Riddick spun around to see who had spoken and came face to face with our intrepid heroines. 

kermit333 continued speaking, ignoring the large knife in Riddick's hand. 

"I mean, psycho killer dude, yeah. But that's verging on creepy stalker." 

"But, you're REALLY hot!" SpoonGirl1 added helpfully, still with the huge, _I'm-a-psychotic-freak,_ smile. 

Riddick grabbed the girl who had spoken first and held her tightly, so she couldn't escape. Glaring at the other girl, he swiftly brought his shiv up to her neck, stopping it's movement just before it cut the skin. 

He was surprised though, when neither one of them screamed or started crying like most of his female victims, well actually, any of his victims were prone to doing when he threatened them with his knife. Both the girls just grinned at him and the one with the blade against her throat giggled insanely. 

"There's something incredibly sexy about having your life threatened by a really hot guy," kermit333 chirped, leaning her head happily on Riddick's muscular shoulder. 

Riddick stared at her, rather put off by the girls willingness to be taken hostage. 

The two girls just looked at each other and SpoonGirl1 giggled insanely again. 

===================================================================================== 

What will happen to our intrepid heroines ? 

Will Riddick continue to hold them hostage ? 

Will their knowledge of the movie effect how events play out ? 

Stay tuned for next time!


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: We DO own Riddick! ( kermit and SpoonGirl throw themselves on Riddick, who is chained up in a very kinky way, in kermit's basement)

Suddenly a group of scary lawyers come in......

Lawyers: Girls, you'll have to give us Riddick now. He doesn't belong to you.

Us: Yes he does! We kidnapped him and now he's our property!

Lawyers: Fine, but....Orlando Bloom is a WOMAN!!!!

SpoonGirl screams and falls over, clutching her ears and rocking back and forth, muttering "It's not true...it's not true...it's not true!"

kermit: Hah! Your evil words don't work on me! I am invincible!

Lawyers: Would you consider swapping Riddick for Spike ?

kermit: OOOH! Hot spikeness! ( drools and goes into catatonic spike state)

While SpoonGirl keeps muttering to herself and kermit is in catatonic mode, lawyers unchain Riddick and run off with him.

kermit ( comes out of catatonic mode and wipes drool off her chin) Damnit! They stole our Riddick!

SpoonGirl keeps muttering and doesn't look up. kermit sighs and waves chocolate bar under her nose.

SpoonGirl: Oooh! Sugar! ( grabs chocolate bar and hides in corner with it, in a very Gollum-like fashion)

kermit: ahem can we focus on the real problem here ? They stole our Riddick!

SpoonGirl: Oh well, let's go steal him back then!

Girls put on Mission Impossible type spy outfits and run out of room. Then SpoonGirl runs back in.

SpoonGirl: Sorry about that. We forgot that you guys were waiting for the chapter.

Readers: About bloody time!

SpoonGirl: Okay, roll chapter! Happy readings everybody!

Riddick took his shiv off the neck of the girl who had been giggling insanely and scowled fiercely at her.

"Follow me. And if you even think about trying anything funny, like running off, I'll cut your friends throat."

Instead of becoming terrified, SpoonGirl1 shot a quick look at kermit and grinned even more broadly ( if such a thing was possible) as the crazed laughter bubbled up in her throat again.

Kermit333 shot her an evil look and she clapped her hands over her mouth, stifling the giggle.

"Sorry," she said. "I had too much sugar today and I'm kind of hyper."

Riddick just looked at her, before starting to follow Johns and Carolyn's tracks, pulling kermit333 along with him.

SpoonGirl1 ran to keep up and then started skipping again, humming a tune that was unknown to Riddick.

The whole time Riddick had been talking, kermit333 had been looking thoughtful and now she spoke,

"Shouldn't we introduce ourselves if we're gonna be like, y'know, your hostages ?"

Riddick groaned inwardly and started to seriously reconsider using these girls as hostages.

"All right," he said. "What're names ?"

"I'm kermit333," said the brunette girl. "But you can just call me kermit."

"And, I'm SpoonGirl1, otherwise known as SpoonGirl or Spoonie," said the blonde.

"What kind of names are those ?" Riddick asked, wondering what kind of parents would give their kids names like theirs.

"Well, what kind of a name is Riddick ?" said SpoonGirl, getting really annoyed that he had insulted her name.

"It's a really sexy name," kermit said, trying to sound helpful.

Riddick stopped walking and looked with a mix of exasperation and surprise at the girls.

"Not to ruin you ladies fantasies, but I'm a murderer. As in I kill people."

"We know," the girls chirped.

"Well, most normal people think murderers are evil and they DON'T call them sexy."

The girls looked at him, like he was the crazy one.

"We are NOT, nor will we EVER be normal." kermit said, carefully stressing each word.

"Besides, you being a murderer is actually kinda cool."

Riddick looked at the blonde, who grinned back at him and then turned to her friend.

"What is wrong with her, again ?"

kermit looked at SpoonGirl and then back at Riddick and shrugged.

"There's nothing wrong with Spoonie _exactly_. She just likes rather different stuff than other people do."

"And what about you ?"

"Well, sure the whole psychotic-berzerker rage-murderer thing is a little bit creepy, but I can overlook it, 'cause you're really hot."

Riddick looked closer at her, trying to figure out if she really did think he was hot or if she was just lying to keep him happy.

Shaking his head, he began dragging her behind him again.

As they were walking, a dark shape appeared on the horizon. When they got closer, they could see that it was the hull of the _Hunter Gratzner._

Suddenly shots rang out and SpoonGirl "eeped" and ran and hid behind Riddick.

"SpoonGirl," whispered kermit, so Riddick couldn't hear her. "You don't have to be scared. This is the part where Zeke shoots the random survivor guy and then goes to bury the body and then he dies and Shazza sees Riddick over the grave and then everyone thinks he killed Zeke, remember ?"

A look of understanding came over SpoonGirl's face.

"Oh, right."

Almost instantly, the look was replaced with one of panic.

"But-but that means that Riddick gets all kinkily chained up...."

kermit looked at SpoonGirl like she was crazy.

"And that's a bad thing _why _?"

"Cause that means that he'll be all chained up....."

"_So _?"

"So he won't be able to protect us from the scary creatures....... and ....and that means we're gonna die!"

Before kermit could remind SpoonGirl that Riddick gets unchained eventually, SpoonGirl ran off screaming in a blind panic.

She didn't get very far though as Riddick grabbed the back of her shirt as she ran past and dragged her back towards him.

He deposited his shiv into his boot and making sure he had a tight grip on both the girls, looked down at SpoonGirl who had stopped screaming, but was muttering something about horrible deaths by decapitation or disembowelment.

"What did I say about trying to run away ?"

SpoonGirl looked guiltily down at her Chucks and muttered something else.

"What was that ?"

"Sorry......but please don't cut kermit's throat! I promise I won't do it again!"

They couldn't see his eyes behind his goggles, but kermit could almost swear that Riddick was rolling his eyes at SpoonGirl.

"Fine, but if you do try it again, I'll cut both your throats."

Without waiting for her to answer, he started off again, dragging both of the girls along with him.

Riddick deposited the two girls behind a chunk of the _Gratzner_ that had come off during the crash, where they wouldn't be seen. He decided it would be safe to leave them there without having to worry about them running away.

Actually, he was more worried that they would follow him.

_Why, why do my hostage have to be so...... weird ?_

Turning back to the two girls, he spoke quietly so he wouldn't draw any unwanted attention.

"Stay."

Kermit and SpoonGirl nodded their heads vigorously, while giggling insanely.

All Riddick could do was shake his head and sigh.

Coming up closer to the main hull of the ship, Riddick could hear voices talking seriously and just off in the distance, Zeke was dragging a body over to a partially dug hole.

Stopping to watch from behind a boulder, Riddick idly drew patterns in the sand with his shiv.

What the hell was he going to do with the two freaks he'd taken captive ?

They were kinda' hot, but he knew they were going to drive him crazy.

_Why did I take them hostage again ? It's not like we have a way off of this shit-hole of a planet. Guess I could wait until they figure out a way off and-_

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a scream coming from just up ahead of him.

There were gunshots and then silence.

Running to the hole, Riddick realized Zeke must have disappeared down the small cave-in, near the back of the pit.

Pushing aside some of the dirt, he looked into the cave-in.

There was something down there and it definitely wasn't human.....

He had just climbed out of the hole, when he heard pounding footsteps coming in his direction.

The woman, Shazza came running over to the hole and fell to her knees in front of it.

She screamed Zeke's name, but of course there was no response.

Riddick was about to move, when she looked up, her eyes pinning him in place.

_Shit. So much for going unnoticed._

He started running, but didn't see Johns appear from behind some of the bones.

He fell to the hard ground, when Johns tripped him, but tried to push himself up.

Johns struck him again and managed to yank his goggles off, even as Riddick fought back.

Suddenly two dark shapes appeared from nearby. One of them threw themselves onto Johns back and started hitting him on the head, while the other kicked him in the knees.

"Bastard! Leave Riddick alone!"

Johns threw the girl from his back and pointed his gauge at the both of them.

They started running away, but Riddick heard one of them call back.

"Sorry Riddick! We'll save you later! Besides don't you like survival instincts in a woman ?"

With Johns distracted by the two girls, Riddick tried to get up again, but received a swift kick in the ribs from Shazza

"He killed Zeke!"

She kicked him again, this time in the head.

"Shazza!"

Carolyn ran over and pulled the distraught woman back before she could strike him again.

"Kill him. Just kill him!"

Johns turned back to Riddick, as he made yet another attempt to get up and whipped him hard on the head with his gauge, causing Riddick to fall unconscious.

Riddick opened his eyes and shook his head, to clear it.

He looked around, but the minute he did, he wished he was still unconscious.

Sitting on the floor right in front of him were two concerned looking girls.

_Great, more fuel for this burning headache._

Seeing that he was awake, the two girls breathed a sigh of relief.

........And then Spoongirl lunged at him and clung desperately to his leg.

"You're awake! Now you can protect us from the evil man!"

Kermit smiled. "Chains suit you."

Riddick didn't even want to try to respond to that comment.

"Who's the evil man ?" He asked.

"Johns, who else. But then Spoonie has seen too many movies where he plays an evil guy."

"What ?"

"That's not the point though," she continued, ignoring his total confusion. "You look really good in chains."

Sighing, Riddick thought of what to say.

At length he responded, "so would you." At which the whimpering coming from the still-clinging Spoongirl ceased, only to be replaced by insane giggling.

_I have to admit, as much as it annoys me, I kinda missed that._

Their little reunion was interrupted though, by Carolyn storming into the room.


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer:

We are on our way to owning Riddick again!

We see our beloved authoress'es sneaking into a secret lair where the scary evil lawyers are holding Riddick hostage.

Spoongirl: I don't know if this is the best idea, Kermit.

Kermit: Are you losing faith in me? How can you not trust me!

Spoongirl: I do trust you, but...

Kermit: But what?

Spoongirl: I don't know. It just feels bad.

Kermit: hmmm. I know what will make you feel better.

Spoongirl: What?

Kermit: Look over there.

Spoongirl turns and sees a teenaged Johnny Depp tied to a chair in a room on their left.

Spoongirl: SQUEE! Oh can we take him home? Please?

Kermit: Sure, but I wonder why he looks so young.

Spoongirl runs over and unties him.

Johnny Depp: Thank you girls so much. I don't know what happened. One minute I'm on the set of Pirates of the

Caribbean 2 and then I woke up here in this body.

Spoongirl: We don't know either, but do you want to come with us to save Riddick? I'm sure we could use your cool swishy sword fighting at some point in time.

Johnny: Sure. Just get me out of here!

The girls give Johnny a cool spy suit like theirs and they all run off in search of Riddick.

What will happen next? Who else will Kermit and Spoongirl find along the way? Will they ever save Riddick?

More next time, preceding the story as usual.

Oh and thank you to all our loverly reviewers. You guys rock our socks! Candy and Riddick action figures for everyone!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do I even want to know who they are?" Carolyn asked Riddick, pointing at the two girls.

Riddick glanced at them and shook his head slightly.

"Well do you think you could get them to leave?"

Kermit scowled at her and Spoongirl growled and clung harder to Riddick's leg.

He shook his head again.

"Damn straight." Kermit said.

Spoongirl looked at her and they both grinned.

"All right. So where's the body?"

Riddick didn't even bother to look at her and a heavy silence hung in the air.

"Well do you want to tell me about the sounds?"

He shrugged.

"Look you told Johns you heard something."

Spoongirl and Kermit's smiles grew at his unresponsiveness.

"Fine. You don't want to talk to me, that's your choice. But just so you know, there's a debate right now, whether as to leave you here to die."

"You mean the whispers?"

Kermit and Spoongirl squealed loudly and Riddick turned to look at them, raiding an eyebrow.

Muttering apologies, they backed away into a corner, but their eyes were still fixed on Riddick.

Carolyn had been about to leave, but she turned back at the sound of Riddick's voice.

"What whispers?"

"The ones telling me to go for the sweet spot, just left of the spine, fourth lumbar down. The abdominal aorta. It's a metallic taste, human blood, copperish. But if you cut it with peppermint schnapps, it goes away ---"

"Do you want to shock me with the truth now?"

Carolyn's voice was sharp and Kermit and Spoongirl smiled smugly, both knowing that Riddick had in fact gotten to

her.

"All you people are so scared of me." He looked over at Spoongirl and Kermit, who grabbed each other and giggled.

"Except them. Now most days, I'd take that as a compliment. But it ain't me you gotta worry about now."

Carolyn licked her lips nervously and when she spoke her voice was unnaturally quiet.

"Show me your eyes, Riddick."

"You'd have to come a lot closer for that."

Her footsteps seemed to ring out loudly as she took a few small steps towards him.

"Closer."

She wiped her sweaty palms on her pants and let out a shaky breath.

Carolyn was about to take one final step towards him, when Riddick leapt up, the chains stopping him a few inches away from her face.

The two girls in the corner shrieked and Spoongirl fell over backwards, gasping in hysterical laughter.

"Where the hell can I get eyes like that?"

They all turned to see Jack standing near the entrance of the wreck.

Kermit made a horrible face at Jack, but Spoongirl patted her hand soothingly.

"You gotta kill a few people."

"Ok, I can do it."

"No, she can't," whispered Kermit.

"Then you gotta get sent to a slam where they tell you, you'll never see daylight again. You dig up a doctor and pay him twenty menthol KOOLS to do a surgical shine job on your eyeballs."

"So you can see who's sneaking up on you in the dark?" Jack said, with a devilish smile.

"Well duh, Captain Obvious." Spoongirl muttered.

"Exactly."

"Leave! Leave."

Carolyn's words were short and the girls could tell that she didn't want Jack around Riddick.

Jack left, but not before making it known that she would rather spend her time with Riddick than with anyone else.

"Cute kid." Riddick said, watching Jack's retreating form.

Kermit growled, but Spoongirl put an arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry," she whispered. "We both know she dies in the next movie."

Kermit smiled maliciously and they both turned their attentions back to Riddick.

"Did I kill a few people? Sure. Did I kill Zeke? No. You've got the wrong killer."

"He's not in the hole. We looked."

"Look deeper.'

Carolyn turned and stormed outside.

Riddick settled back into his seat and looked at the two girls, giving them a brief smile.

"Why don't you go outside and see what happens? I want to know all the gory details."

Spoongirl and Kermit nodded eagerly and ran outside after Carolyn.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Kermit and spoongirl has caught up with Carolyn, she was already talking to the remaining survivors.

Kermit noticed that Jack was checking out the spire-like towers of dirt, near where Zeke had disappeared.

She snuck up behind the unsuspecting girl and was about to push her in when, spoongirl realized what she was trying to do and pulled her away before she succeeded in pushing Jack down the hole.

"Kermit, you're not allowed to kill Jack," said spoongirl in one of her rare moments of complete sanity.

"Why not?" Kermit grumbled. "She's stupid and annoying and I think we'd all benefit from her dying."

"We can't kill her because she saves Riddick's life in the next movie. We need her around for that, so our sexy

Riddick doesn't die. Besides she gets killed at the end of the movie remember?"

"Yeah...."

"All right. How about when or if that is, we get home, we write a nice fanfic about her dying in a lot horrible ways and us having good times with Riddick and him not caring she dies, instead of going all broody in the film...even though a broody Riddick is a sexy Riddick. Would that make you feel better?"

"I guess."

Johns finally realized that he had never seen the two girls before. Looking at them curiously, he turned back to Carolyn.

"Who are they?"

"Friends of Riddick."

"Should we chain them up? I mean, I've never seen them before and we don't know if they're dangerous."

"Somehow, I don't think tying them up along with Riddick would help any. But that doesn't matter right now...we have to find out what happened to Zeke. I'm going to go down the hole."

"So you're gonna risk you're neck, just because Riddick told you there was something down there. He's a killer, Carolyn, and he would love to see you in danger. It's what turns him on."

"Well he's the only one who seems to know anything, so I'm going to take his word this time."

Spoongirl nodded solemnly. "That's a good idea. You people should really listen to Riddick. Then less of you would wind up dying."

Carolyn and Johns stared at her for a minute and then Carolyn shook her head and looked back at Johns.

"So are you going to help or not? Because I'm going down there, either way."

Johns nodded slowly like he was thinking hard. "Fine."

Flashlight in hand, Carolyn was slowly lowered down into the hole, via a chain attached to her belt.

"You ever notice that when a person in a movie goes into somewhere dark with a flashlight, things never turn out well?" Kermit mused, watching the woman being carefully lowered down.

"Hmm... that's true. I never thought about it that way. Like in so many stupid horror movies, when the people are in the car and then it breaks down and then they hear creepy noises and the boyfriend goes into the dark woods to check stuff out and then doesn't come back...and all they find is a bloody flashlight."

"Don't think I've seen that movie."

"It's just an example," spoongirl said, absent-mindedly kicking the dirt spire.

Sand and small rocks rained down into the hole and a muffled yell came from somewhere beneath them.

Johns glared at Spoongirl.

"Knock it off, girl or you'll be ending up where Riddick is."

Of course, this didn't help matter much.

Meanwhile, Carolyn finally reached the bottom of the tunnel, spire-thingy.

She dusted herself off, while peering into the darkness with the flashlight.

Something caught her eye and she swung the flashlight over in the object's direction.

As it came into the light, she gasped in horror.

There was a boot, with part of the leg sill inside it.

She reached out towards it, not wanting to touch it, but at the same time wanting to see if it belonged to Zeke, when a spiked tail stabbed into the leg and yanked it into the darkness.

She swung her flashlight in the direction the tail had come from and saw something slither across the wall of the cave.

Oh god. Riddick was right. There was something down there with her.

Eerie noises came from behind her, but when she pointed her light in the direction of the sounds, there was nothing there.

She had to get out of there.

Running to the nearest tunnel, she braced her hands on the walls and started to pull herself up.

"Somebody help me. I'm in here!"

Spoongirl glanced at her watch and then looked at the dirt towers.

"Its almost time that Carolyn realizes that Riddick was right and tries to get out of the hole, but the creatures try to pull her back. You think we should let 'em know, so they can save her?"

Kermit wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "No. It's more fun to watch them run around blindly as they try to figure out where she is."

Spoongirl laughed. "Yeah. Like scared little ants."

Kermit looked at spoongirl seriously. " I like ants though. Long live the ants! They're after someone's flicked on the light and they all go scurrying around."

Spoongirl shrugged. "Okay. Like scared little cockroaches then."

They turned back to the hole, as Carolyn cried out for help from within again.

"Oh god, somebody help me!"

She was so close and at the same time, so far away.

The two girls looked at each other and grinned evilly.

Heeheehee! Evil us! You think you know what happens, but now we're behind the wheel (and neither one of us have our drivers licenses) Does she get to live or will we kill her off? Maybe she'll just get horribly maimed beyond recognition

(Spoongirl: I think I read that in another fanfic once. That was a good fanfic.... hehe maimed Carolyn....)

But anyway, when you enter our universe, you never know what'll happen!

MUAH-HA-HA!

(Ps monkeys rule! And so do monkey pants and monkey fists)

Oh yes and we are sorry if the dialogue and sequence of events seems a little off in the second half, but spoongirl is the only one who owns the dvd and she was too busy studying for exams to watch it and get the dialogue right.

So unless you can think of a way to get rid of exams...it'll have to stay the way it is!

Happy Holidays everybody!


End file.
